


Boundaries

by sufianstevens



Series: Frerard Drabbles [5]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Crossdressing Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3153998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sufianstevens/pseuds/sufianstevens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After firing his old secretary for personal reasons, Frank decides to hire a new one. The one he does hire is extremely irritating, and loves driving Frank up the wall for some unknown reason.</p><p>The secretary also doesn't know very well what boundaries are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gerardwaysgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/gifts).



Frank didn’t know how great of a decision he’d made until _that one afternoon_.

See, he’d been without an office secretary for a while, and he was starting to get desperate. The men and women coming in for job interviews were either too uptight, too laidback, or too boring. He’d counted about ten men wearing the same exact suit and the same exact hairstyle—it irritated the everliving hell out of Frank. He just wanted a simple secretary, and he was starting to regret firing his last one.

“I don’t get why you want me to fire Rebecca, though. She’s one of my best workers. Best secretary I’ve ever hired,” Frank sighed loudly after talking for about twenty minutes with one of his other office workers (in the lower ranks), gripping his coffee cup, trying to warm up his hands. Jamia fidgeted in the chair across from him, lower lip drawn into her mouth.

“She slipped and fell,” Jamia said, scratching the back of her neck and scrunching her face up. Frank looked confused for a moment, and Jamia’s body overflowed with nerves. She didn’t want to be too blunt, but at the same time, she knew she had to tell him.

“Why would I fire ‘Bec for slipping and falling?” Frank asked her, gesturing wildly. Jamia held up her hand, and continued.

“She slipped and fell,” she repeated, then went on, “onto your boyfriend’s dick.”

To put it in simpler terms, that was how Frank lost a secretary and a boyfriend in the same day.

When Frank was about to give up on the job interviews, he picked up the file for the last one. Frank quickly scanned the file, then glanced at the clock on his computer—the interviewee was ten minutes late. It wasn’t looking good for him. Looking back at the file, he read over his name. _Gerard Way_. If he did end up hiring this person—which wasn’t very likely—it’d be an easy name to remember, so there’s that.

Frank heard the door burst open, and his head shot up. He was met with an eyeful of messy black hair, crooked glasses, and a waistcoat. The guy plopped down in the chair in front of his desk, fidgeting a bit, his hands between his legs. It was looking good for him, judged by the way that Frank stared at Gerard.

Frank didn’t really pay much attention to what the interviewee was saying. He was honestly watching him cross and uncross his legs, twirl his hair around his finger, suck on his lower lip, and squeeze his thighs (which, Frank mentally added, were way too nice to be on a male) with his hands.

When Gerard stopped talking, he stuck his thumb in his mouth, staring hopefully at Frank with his big hazel eyes. Frank almost immediately hired him.

He began to regret that decision a few weeks in.

Gerard wasn’t the best employee in the world. He’d accidentally knock over Frank’s coffee glasses, and he’d stained a few of Frank’s white shirts as a result. He’d broken a copy machine (Frank doesn’t even know how that happened), and arrived late countless times.

The last thing? He’d tirelessly flirt with Frank. Whether it’d be bumping into him, bending over in front of him to pick up things off the floor, staring at him with hooded eyes, or making inappropriate comments, it endlessly annoyed Frank, as well as tired him.

The worst thing about it was that Frank kind of _liked_ it.

If he disregarded how damn _annoying_ he was at times, Gerard’s behavior was kind of endearing. He spoke through the corner of his mouth, his voice was high, and it wavered a bit when he spoke to Frank. He’d bite his lip when he thought, and when he sat before Frank, he’d squeeze his legs together. It was all hopelessly endearing.

After a few weeks of the same thing, Gerard began to show up late. This normally wouldn’t be a problem, if Gerard weren’t so obviously doing it for attention. Gerard always pulled at Frank’s strings, but he never had the heart to fire him. He didn’t want to see his eyes get all watery and his head duck down even more, which would happen when Frank scolded him for being late.

Then came _that one afternoon_.

Once again, Gerard was late, and Frank was starting to get irritated. Sometimes, he’d have to push meetings back due to Gerard not arriving on time. He heard the elevator ding, and he sighed in annoyance. He took a sip of coffee as his office door opened, and nearly choked on it, forcing himself to swallow the mouthful of his drink.

Gerard was standing there, his hair styled, glasses askew. His face and expression looked fairly normal, but Frank had to squeeze his legs together when he examined him a bit closer. He wore a white blouse with ruffled sleeves, black high heels, sheer black stockings that reached his thighs, and a really, _really_ tight, short, and black pencil skirt.

Frank had absolutely no problem with crossdressers. In fact, he encouraged his workers to dress however they’d like. Although, Gerard was obviously (once again) doing it for attention. Frank refused to give it to him.

That entire day, Gerard would follow him around like a puppy, tugging on the back of his shirt and widening his eyes to look more innocent and childlike.

“Please, Frank? I’ll do it correctly this time, come _on_ ,” he insisted, holding the files tight to his chest. “I won’t break the copy machine this time. I learned, Frankie.”

Frank let out a huff of breath, turning back to Gerard with his arms crossed. “Look, Gerard. I’ll copy the files myself, and you can go… help the employees with their work. I don’t have time for bullshit today. There’s an inspector coming tomorrow and I need to make sure everything is ready.”

Frank hoped that the inspector didn’t mind cute guys with amazing legs in skirts, or they’d have a huge problem.

“Fine,” Gerard pouted and sighed. He turned to put the files back, but dropped them—on purpose.

“Oopsie,” he giggled and bent over to pick up the files, pretending to stumble as he backed up a step, pressing his ass against Frank’s groin. He gathered the files in a deliberately slow way, stepping back again to press against him even harder, and Frank swore he heard a soft moan escape Gerard’s lips. He considered dragging Gerard into his office and giving him a suitable _punishment_ before Gerard was upright again, handing the files to Frank. He grinned and popped his leg, giggling playfully. “See you in an hour, _sir_.”

Frank had to jerk off in his office’s bathroom after that.

A couple hours later, while Frank was sitting in his office, Gerard came in again, plopping down on the edge of his desk. “Can I talk to you about something, boss?”

Frank briefly looked up and nodded, still organizing the extra files. “Make it quick, though.”

“Do you ever get really repressed? Like, sexually?” Gerard asked, crossing his legs and setting a hand on his knee, leaning back a bit. Frank looked up again and let out a shaky breath as he continued. “’Cause I haven’t gotten fucked in _ages_ , Frank, and I really need it. I want someone to fill me up and fuck me like a slut, degrade me, maybe while I’m wearing my skirt.”

Frank tensed up, his shoulders straightening. “Well, there are gigolos everywhere in bars. Why don’t you just go and pick one up, be done with it?”

Gerard clenched his fists and stood up, straightening his back. “I don’t _want_ a fuckin’ prostitute. I want _you_.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “What?”

Gerard grinned and circled Frank’s desk chair, trailing his fingers along his shoulders. “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Frankie. Don’t pretend you don’t want me. Don’t pretend you haven’t touched yourself, thinking of holding onto my skirt as you fucked me. I’ve seen you staring at my hips, y’know. I keep imagining you grabbing onto them as you pull me down onto your cock, fucking me hard like the slut I am.”

Frank stood up, seething. “Get out of my office. _Now_. I’ll discuss this with you later.”

“Except you don’t want that, do you?” Gerard continued, pushing Frank’s desk chair back and placing his heel-clad foot between Frank’s legs, edging it closer to his crotch and leaning closer. “I see it in your eyes, Frank. You want to fuck me, and you want to do it now.”

Gerard placed his foot back on the floor and gripped the bottom of his skirt, lifting it up to show off his white panties, trimmed with lace. “If you want to, then do it.”

Frank stood up, silent, and went over to his office door. Instead of opening it and ushering Gerard out, he locked it. Gerard’s eyes widened and he bit his lip, gripping his skirt tighter in anticipation. Frank walked back and placed a hand in the middle of Gerard’s chest, shoving him onto the desk.

“Turn around and bend over the desk,” Frank ordered, and Gerard complied, mouth open and head nodding. He pushed himself up and leaned over the desk, his legs trembling. Frank rucked Gerard’s skirt up to the swell of his ass, running his hand along the plushy skin.

“You already know what I’m gonna do, don’t you, Gerard?” Frank purred, and Gerard nodded, his glasses pushed farther down on his nose. “I’m going to give you twenty, and you’re going to take them all. You will count every five, and you will thank me for them. Don’t fucking stutter. If you do, I’ll still fuck you, but you won’t be able to come. At all. Not even by touching yourself.”

Gerard nodded, and Frank grinned. The first one hurt like hell, the loud slap echoing against the office walls. Gerard almost said ‘one’, but then remembered, and closed his mouth. Frank did the next four in quick succession, squeezing his ass once he finished with them.

“F-five, thank you,” Gerard gasped, his hair stuck to his face with sweat.

“Thank you, _what_?” Frank growled, smacking his ass again.

“Thank you, _sir_ ,” Gerard whimpered, pushing his ass back against Frank’s tattooed hand. The rest was a blur, his “thank you”s becoming even more slurred as the hits progressed.

“T-TWENTY! Th-thank you, sir,” Gerard moaned loudly when Frank finished, panting and writhing against the desk, his hair a mess, his glasses having long since fallen off Gerard’s nose. Frank said nothing, but Gerard heard the ‘thump’ of Frank’s knees against the floor, and had no time to prepare before Frank pulled his panties to the side, spread him open, and began to lick broad strokes over his hole. Gerard moaned loudly, pushing back against Frank’s face, practically fucking himself on Frank’s tongue.

He also has no time to prepare when Frank actually stuck his tongue in, his whole jaw coming into play as he ate him out. Gerard felt Frank’s light stubble scrape his sensitive skin and he whimpered, clawing at the wooden surface of his manager’s desk, his hips thrusting into thin air, wishing he could watch Frank’s jaw work. Frank squeezed his ass, fingers digging into the sore skin, reveling in the sounds of Gerard’s whimpers and whines above him. He fluttered his tongue inside Gerard, licking into him, Gerard starting to squirm above him.

“Frank, no—so c-close, d-don’t wanna c-come,” he whined, trying to pull away from Frank’s tongue. Frank chuckled, vibrating against his ass, and pulled back. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a travel-sized bottle of lube. Gerard looked back and furrowed his brows.

“How the hell do you have lube? Better yet, _why_ the hell do you have lube?” Gerard asked, trying not to sound like he was complaining, because he definitely wasn’t. He liked pain, but didn’t want to be walking around the office all day sorer than he should be.

“What do you think I did after you kept flirting with me, with you being a seductive little shit?” Frank chuckled breathlessly, opening the bottle, unzipping his pants, and slicking himself up, sitting back in his chair. Gerard’s eyes widened when he comprehended what he just said, feeling pride fill his chest.

“O-oh, um—“ Gerard started, turning around, but Frank interrupted him.

“Come here and sit on my lap.” Frank smirked and pushed his pants down to his shins, spreading his legs a bit. “Ride me like a good little whore.”

Gerard nodded and walked over, holding onto Frank’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around the back of the armless chair. He pulled his panties aside again, slowly sinking down onto Frank’s cock. They moaned in unison, Frank’s hands coming up to rest on his hips and keep the back of his panties to the side. Frank kept one hand on Gerard’s hip and lifted the other, sticking his fingers into his wet, red mouth. When Gerard bottomed out, Frank fully inside him, he gripped his shoulders a bit tighter for a moment.

“H-hold on, need to—ah, shit. S-sorry, I haven’t—done this in a while,” Gerard gasped, panting as Frank’s fingers made his words slur, the feeling of Frank filling him up so well making his vision cloud and his head ring. Keeping his grip on Frank’s shoulders tight, he lifted himself up until the head of his dick was almost out, and slammed down onto Frank’s dick, crying out.

“God, Gerard,” Frank moaned, taking his fingers out of Gerard’s mouth, running them down Gerard’s jaw, wetting his skin a bit. He returned his hand to the man’s right hip, gripping both of them as he assisted Gerard in fucking himself on his dick. “Fuck, you’re so tight. How do people _take_ you?”

“Mm, I, ah—“ Gerard only made desperate little noises in response, and Frank’s hips snapped up, colliding with Gerard as he pushed down again. Gerard cried out above Frank, arching his back in what looked like a rather painful position, and Frank swore he heard something crack. Gerard didn’t seem to notice, sitting upright again, vigorously bouncing on Frank’s cock.

“Mmh, Gerard,” Frank purred, leaning back against the chair and thrusting up every so often to meet Gerard halfway, running one of his hands along his side, running his thumb over one of Gerard’s nipples. He whined and fucked himself on Frank’s cock again, angling himself a bit and almost falling off his lap when Frank struck his prostate. He lost his grip on his shoulders, hands desperately scrabbling against Frank’s shirt.

“Mmm, Frankie, so _big_ ,” he whimpered, settling on gripping the back of the chair. One of his heels had fallen off, clattering to the floor as Frank fucked him. Frank bunched his hands into Gerard’s black skirt, pulling a face when he felt Gerard’s panties slightly rip. Gerard, once again, didn’t seem to care. “Frankie, fuck, Frankie—“

Frank suddenly pushed Gerard off, standing up and spinning him around, making Gerard stumble a bit, tripping over his own feet, pushed against the desk. He felt Frank enter him again and he moaned loudly, arching his back, and Frank watched himself fuck into Gerard, biting his lip. He reached up and grabbed Gerard’s black, messed-up hair with one hand, yanking him up against his chest.

“Listen to me,” Frank growled in his ear, voice breathy. “I expect you to call me ‘sir’ from now on, and only ‘Frank’ or ‘Frankie’ when I give you permission. You’ll come into my office whenever you wanna do this again, and I’ll give it to you, if you did well. I expect better work from you from now on, definitely after this.”

With that said, Frank let go of Gerard’s hair, letting him fall against the desk. Gerard writhed beneath him, saliva running down his jaw in streaks. Gerard’s eyes rolled back as he came, back straightening as he rose up off the desk a bit, loudly crying out as he released. That was the hardest he’d come in _ages_ , but Frank didn’t seem to be finished.

“Keep fucking yourself back. Gonna come inside you,” Frank hissed, fucking into him again. Gerard whined and pushed his hips back, sensitivity taking over his body. He turned his head, cheek against the desk, and looked up at Frank.

“Please, fill me up, sir,” he whined quietly, eyes shiny and watery. Frank came at just that, spilling his load inside Gerard. Gerard groaned softly as he watched Frank’s expression shift, mouth opening as he finished, slowly pulling out and watching his own release run down Gerard’s pale thighs, the sight almost making Frank want to fuck him again.

Frank grabbed him by the hair again and pushed him to his knees, shoving him closer to where Gerard had released against the desk. “Lick it up, slut.”

Gerard obeyed, sticking his tongue out and licking up his own come, swallowing and licking his lips afterward. Frank smirked down at him, pulling his pants back up and zipping them.

Frank helped Gerard up, holding his hand in a nearly tender way, slipping Gerard’s heels back onto his feet. He pulled the panties back up and the skirt back down, surprised that the tear in Gerard’s underwear wasn’t very big. Gerard leaned down to straighten up his stockings, hair still a mess as he stared at Frank.

Frank smiled a bit and squeezed his hand, lifting his hand to cradle Gerard’s cheek, helping him calm down a bit before taking his hands away. He gestured toward the light blue door in the back of his office.

“You can clean up in my bathroom, then get back to work. Again, I expect you to be a lot better-behaved during work,” Frank told him, hands on his own hips.

Gerard nodded and walked toward the bathroom, a slight bounce in his step. He giggled as Frank called after him, “Don’t break anything in there!”


End file.
